The inventive concept disclosed herein relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a high voltage transistor.
Semiconductor devices may be classified into memory devices and logic devices. The memory devices may store data and the logic devices may perform a function of operating data or a function of executing a predetermined command.
Semiconductor devices are an important factor in the electronics industry due to their miniaturization, multifunctionality and high speed characteristics. Thus, as the electronics industry develops, there is an ever-increasing demand for higher integration, increased functionality, higher speeds, and better reproducibility and reliability of semiconductor devices. However, these enhanced requirements may be in a tradeoff relation such that improvements in one characteristic must be balanced with reduction in another desirable characteristic. As a result, it is increasingly difficult to satisfy all of the requirements described above at the same time. For instance, as line widths of semiconductor patterns and/or a space between semiconductor patterns are reduced, it is difficult to increase an operation speed of the semiconductor devices. Also, as line widths of semiconductor patterns and/or a space between semiconductor patterns are reduced, it is difficult to retain high reliability and/or reproducibility. The electronics industry is highly competitive and improved characteristics of new semiconductors are continuously being sought.